Lil' Sneezer
Li'l Sneezer is a cartoon character from the Warner Bros. animated television series, Tiny Toon Adventures. He appears often on the show. Biography Sneezer is a young, gray male mouse, who wears diapers. He attends Acme Looniversity and lives in Acme Acres. Li'l Sneezer's predecessor is the mouse, Sniffles, who appeared in several shorts in the 1930s and 40s, though some fans believe that his mentor is Speedy Gonzales, a more well-known Looney Tunes mouse. Sneezer is an adorable baby mouse who explodes with horrendously loud, hurricane-force sneezes and seems to be allergic to many things. He can blow the leaves off trees, the stripes off zebras and topple buildings like dominoes with one of his mighty blasts. He lives with his parents in a hole in the wall (completely furnished with a tiny front door, several different rooms inside and an address of 14 and 1/2 Mouse Hole Lane) of a building in the city. As the only student at Acme Loo who wears diapers, Sneezer is possibly the youngest student there. Personality Sneezer is very hyper and likes to talk a lot (the latter being similar to Sniffles' later appearances). When Sneezer is not sneezing, he's babbling endlessly about practically nothing, as his incessant chatter drives other characters up the wall. He's an inquisitive mouse with a million questions. Sneezer addresses everyone older than him as an adult, therefore, he refers to the other characters as "Ma'am" or "Mister." One of the few exceptions is in the episode, The Acme Bowl, in which Sneezer addresses Plucky by first name only and "my hero," as he is a huge fan of the Acme Looniversity's football team, especially Plucky (one of the best players on the team). Sneezer addresses him as "Mr. Plucky," though, as shown in the Music Day episode segment, The Horn Blows At Lunchtime. In the Music Day episode segment, The Horn Blows At Lunchtime, Sneezer is taking trumpet lessons from his music teacher, Porky Pig, who instructs him to find a place to practice by himself. Sneezer goes to the Looniversity's basement where he begins practicing as he eats his favorite (and very stinky) lunch of Limburger cheese. This causes confusion and commotion in the lunchroom (including an all-out food fight) in which many of the toons begin blaming each other for passing gas. Buster realizes that the sounds and stench are coming from the basement, where he quickly retrieves Sneezer and brings him to the lunchroom where the other toons confront him. Sneezer begins playing the trumpet for them and has gotten quite good, so Buster declares, "It ain't him," as the food fight continues. In the episode, Prom-Ise Her Anything, Sneezer is also shown to be very skillful with a saxophone, claiming that, "I also play bar mitzvahs." Allergies, Family and Antagonists/Victims In the Looking Out For The Little Guy episode segment, Awful Orphan, Elmyra finds Li'l Sneezer at her doorstep and cares for him as if he were a baby, but quickly realizes that she and her house are in danger when Sneezer begins sneezing due to a cold. In the What Makes Toons Tick episode segment, Nothing to Sneeze At, Sneezer is a common target for closet monsters. Oogie takes the job of scaring the little mouse, because all of the other monsters are afraid of him. Oogie tries to scare Sneezer, but Sneezer is delighted by him, rather than scared. His sneezes also foil Oogie's plans. Sneezer appears at the end of the episode as Oogie's closet monster. Sneezer's parents are one of the few families shown on Tiny Toon Adventures. They are shown briefly in the Test Stress episode segment, Li'l Sneezer. In the short, Furrball must bring back a mouse for his mentor, Sylvester, as a test that Sylvester considers to be "worthy of the great cartoon cats." Sylvester promises him a spot in the Hall of Cartoon Pussycats if he succeeds. Furrball begins to search with no luck in an alleyway where he overhears an agent from inside a building talking to Mrs. Mouse (Sneezer's mother) about sending a babysitter to 14 and 1/2 Mouse Hole Lane (Sneezer's official address). Furrball disguises himself in a wig and a dress to fool Sneezer's parents who are leaving to see a movie. Sneezer's father declares that Furrball is the biggest babysitter that he had ever seen. Also in Li'l Sneezer, through a series of failed attempts at capturing Sneezer, Furrball becomes angered and decides to eat Sneezer himself. Furrball succeeds in putting Li'l Sneezer in his stomach, but is unable to keep him down as Sneezer sneezes his way back out at Furrball's utter dismay (Sneezer states that he is allergic to cats the most). He offers Furrball a boutique of goldenrods, which causes him to begin to sneeze and a panicked Furrball to scratch and bust through the wall. The frightened cat flees back to the Looniversity (mouse-less and catching Sneezer's cold), as Sneezer's sneeze actually ends up being a quick non-lethal regular sneeze (one of the few times this happens on the show). Sneezer is hunted by Furrball in several episodes (whether by the hungry feline's own free will or under the tutelage of his mentor, Sylvester), but his powerful sneezes always prevent the unlucky cat from being able to eat him. Sneezer is forever falling victim to strange allergies which send him on a sneezing binge. His allergies kick in at strange times in the most unexpected places. Besides cats, some other things that Sneezer is allergic to include anchovies, olives, rubber, nightmares, smoke, rap music and heights. Category:Other Characters Category:Tiny Toon Kids Category:Characters Category:Mice Category:Males Category:Hub High Students Category:Supporting allies of the Hub Squad